Alice in wonderland
by Hearteyepumpkin
Summary: Alice finds herself in wonderland and needs to find a way back home but first she needs to pass all the dangers in the land. i'm sorry i suck at summary's
1. welcome to wonderland

in the forest was a woman running away for something.  
>she had a baby in her arms with a blanket around it.<br>"Do not worry it's almost over"  
>the woman saw a light ahead and ran straight to it and she hoped there were people who could help her.<br>when she was closer she saw that it was an orphanage then she had an idea.  
>she put the baby down by the door and knocked three times,<br>"Sorry" the woman said with tears in her eyes.  
>and put a note by the child with her name on it and ran.<br>the people who were after the woman with swords and pitchforks no longer saw her and thought she was in the woods.  
>The woman ran into the woods and could hardly run anymore.<br>"I can't stop now" said the woman out of breath.  
>she was too slow and the guards had seen her and ran to her.<br>the woman could not ran away and one of the men pulled her long brown hair and put a knife to her throat.  
>"Where is the child?"<br>she spat on the man's face and did not say anything en just glared at the man.  
>"Kill her she won't say anything"<br>the man with the knife took the knife from her throat and stabbed it directly into her heart.  
>he called the group over there and then said they could all stab her once just for the fun of it and the man laughed madly as the blood came out of her body.<p>

**_at the orphanage_**

the children heard that someone knocked and made the door open and saw a cute little girl.  
>the owner heard that something was going on and went downstairs.<br>there he saw the cute little baby girl.  
>"Can we keep her?" said all children begging.<br>the man obviously couldn't say no to that and picked her up and brought her inside.  
>one of the girls saw the note and gave it to the man.<br>"Mmmm ...alice"  
>"Okay then little alice which room do you get"<p>

_**17 years later **_

Alice was in the Library and read a few books.  
>she quickly became bored and went to the garden and sat down by a tree.<br>She sat there for at least 10 minutes and then fell almost asleep.  
>when she had her eyes closed she heard a sound "tick tock"<br>she opened her eyes and looked around her to see where the sound came from.  
>"Tick, tock" she stood up and saw a young boy with blond hair and surprisingly rabbit ears she had her eyes wide open and stared at the young boy.<br>"Tick, tock" she saw that the young boy held a pocket watch.  
>because she was now curious she went after the young boy.<br>he noteced that apparently because he started to run.  
>he runned to fast for her, she couldn't keep up.<br>Alice stopped because the young boy was gone.  
>she stood before a tree with a deep hole in it she was curious and went closer and slipped<p>

* * *

><p>Alice fell down and she closed her eyes to wait for the ground but she felt nothing she opened her eyes she sees things fly all around her.<br>first a lamp then a bed and many other things.  
>she closed her eyes and before she knew it she was on the ground.<br>she fell in a mud puddle her dress covered in mud  
>"Bleh" she said as she stood up.<br>wait a minute where am I she thought as she looked around her.  
>she saw a giant flower and that was not all that was weird she saw something fly around her "and who are you?"<br>"Who said that?" Alice said as she looked around her.  
>"I did" said the flying creature that was now for alice face.<br>Alice looked at the creature "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH MONSTER!."  
>"No rude child I'm an elf my name is Eve"<br>Alice had to catch her breath.  
>She looked at creature and saw that it was a small person with wings on her back.<br>"And what is your name child"  
>"My name is Alice, and do not call me A CHILD"<br>"My my don't you have a tempure"said the elf as she laughed.  
>The elf became serious "wait a minute what was your name?"<br>"Eu ... alice"  
>The elf looked scared at alice and looked how she looked like, she looked very much like a person who everyone knew and everyone was afraid of.<br>"I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU STAY AWAY FROM ME !" said the elf angry and flew away.  
>Alice stood there shocked and she didn't know what just happened.<br>"Ok ... that was weird"  
>Alice walked further to see if there was a way back home if you want to call it a home.<p>

_**10 minutes later **_

Alice was in a sort of jungle and there was mud everywhere she had to be careful.  
>slightly later Alice slipped and fell with her foot against a rock and her foot was bleeding and not just little bit.<br>the tears started coming out of her eyes in pain.  
>she saw that someone was with her.<br>"WHO IS THERE !"  
>"Shhhh don't talk so hard little girl"<br>Alice saw a man who made her think of a cat because he had cat ears.  
>today is realy my day first i see a young boy with rabbit ears after that an elf and now a man with cat ears thought Alice.<br>"My name is cheshire"  
>"What is your name girly"<br>the man said with a big smile.  
>"Eu ... alice"<br>"Alice"... "HAHAHAAHAHAHAH" the man laughed madly at her.  
>what is his problem thought Alice.<br>"Oh, I see you've hurt youself"  
>Alice looked at her foot that stopped bleeding a little.<br>I'll help you the man said.  
>Alice went back a little she did not know why but she was afraid of him and knew she had to stay away from him.<br>"Stop moving" he said glaring at her.  
>he took a bandage from his sleeve and put the bandage on her foot.<br>"Eu ... thank you"  
>the man said nothing back and helped her up.<br>"Do you maybe know how I can get out of here and can go home.  
>The man looked at her as if he wanted to murder her just because she wants to go away.<br>Alice said nothing.  
>"I'm going little girl said the man"<br>"Hey WAIT!"  
>Alice was now alone again in the mysterious land.<br>she hates to be alone.  
>"Goodluck little girl you will need it " Cheshire said with a mad smile.<br>Alice could barely walk but she went through.  
>"I swear to myself that I CAN GO HOME AT THE END OF THE DAY"<p>

_**20 minutes later **_

Alice saw burning lights and ran over to see if there were people to help her find her way back home.  
>She arrived at a very large table with broken but some whole teacups and there was also a lot of cakes en sweets on the table there was a very large chair at the ends of the table and four on each side of the table.<br>Alice had not eaten anything since she was there, even though she prefers meat.  
>"Only one cake"<br>she wanted to grab the cake and then she heard someone walking to the table.  
>"Hello there little miss"<br>"Eum sorry that I wanted to grab a piece of your cake"  
>"No matter take one but only one"<br>"Oh thank you ..."  
>she glanced at the man, he had silver hair with one of his eyes covered she could see one eye it was red and he had a hat with a card on it and on the card 106 and for the rest he was normal.  
>"And what's your name little miss"<br>"Eum ... alice"  
>"Mmm ... okay then welcome alice, in wonderland"<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 The Teapot

_**Alice pov**_

Alice looked at the man, it was plain quiet and then the the man broke the silence '' I'm xerxes break but my friends call me hatter " alice found the man a little strange but what wasn't strange in this world.

_**break pov**_

break looked at alice and found that she looked like someone he knew long ago , but that coudn't be because she was dead ' ' heyyy alice you still haven't had a piece of your cake '' he said with a big smile

_**normal pov**_

Alice looked at the cake and ate a piece "bleh "

" what gives? "asked break.

" this is the dirtiest thing I've ever eaten, what is this? "asked alice.

"well alice that is chocolate cake, if you don't like it what do you like to eat then?"

alice had to consider but then she knew the answer '' MEAT! "

"meat?" said break shocking because she suddenly shouted.

"Yes meat, that is the best that there is "break laughed a bit, he clapped 3 times with his hands and then changed the cake that alice had in her hands in meat. '

"h-how did you do that '' said alice shocked.

" everyone can do something others can't in wonderland this is one of those things. "

"O-okay '' said alice stuttering.

She didn't wanted to make him annoyed with questions because he is perhaps the only one who can help her.

When alice ate a piece of meat her lips began to shake."Hmmm purr-fect "

" alice can I ask you some questions? "asked break with a serious and deep voice

"Okay '' said alice a little scared.

" first question where do you live?, you do not look like someone who lives in Wonderland and you've got nothing abnormal '' said break seriously.

"I live in a small village near the entrance to Wonderland '' said alice. She thought if she was honest he would like to help her.

'' but you also have nothing abnormal '' said alice seriously. " Yes i do remember the cake"

" oh yes " said alice. When she had just seen how he changed her cake in meat.

"okay next question, how did you get into Wonderland? ' "asked break.

" well I was reading a book at a big tree when I almost fell asleep and then I heard something, suddenly I saw a boy with rabbit ears and decided to follow him.

He ran away and I tried to follow him but i coudn't keep up and then I stood for a large tree with a big hole in it, I went a little closer and leaned forward to see if anything was in it.

while I'm at it I slipped and I fell into it and the next thing I know is that I suddenly was in a magical world "

'' okay, that were all the questions '' said break '' but if I notice that you have lied about anything, and I've found out that you were lying to me you woudn't live to see another day '' said break with a laugh from ear to ear.

"o-okay '' said alice afraid, she was a bit scared of break and didn't know if she should trust him.

" don't worry you can trust me as long you don't lie to me or decive me okay?"

''o-oke '' said alice that tought it was a little bit weird that he knew what she was thinking.

"would you like to come into my house"asked break

"what house?" asked alice. '' in my house, of course" said break

he snapped his fingers and then behind the table appeared all of a sudden a House that looked like a teapot but with a door at the front and a few Windows

"woaah"

" I know it's a beautiful House, come in '' said break who held open the door for her.

Alice walked in and her mouth fell open it was a mess in there on the ground there were layers and layers of candy wrappers but for the rest it was clean.

break let her see her room, the guest room.

It was a beautiful room that fortunately for her didn't have layers and layers of candy wrappers everywhere but with a nice Kingsized bed and a nice big closet and a large window in the middle it was actually a very nice room, but she actually didn't like it so much it made her think of home.

Alice felt tears in her eyes, break saw that she looked a little sad. "What's wrong alice? "asked break

"o eh nothing it's a beautiful room "

" I'll go and get some food for dinner '' said break when he heard a growl from his stomach

"but we have just eaten '' said alice

' alice '' said break with a smirk, that was 3 hours ago"

" What!? '' said alice startled. time went quik thought alice in her head?

and then she heard a growl, she blushed when she knew it was her stomach that made the sound

'' I will go get some food, oh alice what do you like to have for dinner?"

" alice gave break a big smile."MEAT!"

'' does it matter what kind of meat?"

"No any meat is fine '' even human flesh? '' said break with sarcasm "no!, well will you go get our food or what '' said alice frustrated.

When she blinked break was already gone and she was alone.

she doesn't like to be alone. but she didn't knew someone was watching her.

suddenly she heard something , it came from upstairs.

first she picked up something from the kitchen for safety but because she couldn't find anything she picked up a large pair of scissors.

She walks to the top of the stairs quietly so no one can hear her.

first she went in an old looking room with lots of candy wrappers. She had a suspicion that was breaks room , she found nothing and continued searching.

She went back to her own room, she looked at the closet and saw a mirror next to it that she hadn't seen before.

She went for the mirror and was shocked because she saw someone behind her she turned but there was no one, she looked back in the mirror but then she saw cheshire right before her.

Before she could say anything he put his hand on her mouth.

He looked at her as if he wanted to kill her.

Alice was scared " you will pay for letting her cry '' he said.

What's this about and who is her thought alice panicking.

before alice knew she lay on the ground her head ached.

"Hey alice, didn't you cut your foot this morning " he watched her foot and looked at the bandage and he tore it off her foot.

He looked at the foot with the deep cut in it, suddenly he laughed madly at her and before alice knew it he stomped on her foot and did it a couple of times again.

Alice tried to scream for help but he still had his hand on her mouth.

her foot started bleeding, alice began to feel dizzy and then everything became a little blurry and before she knew it she was unconscious.

chesire stopped and was satisfied with his work, her cut was fully open and bleeding like crazy.

chesire started laughing madly at alice and then he saw something in her hand he looked closer to see what it is and then he saw it the weapon that he hated the most a scissor he quikly went away.

_** 20 min later**_

alice wakes up she looked at her foot, the bleeding apparently stopped.

break was still not at home where she was happy about but also not so happy.

she cleaned the blood covered floor and walked to the bathroom to find a bandage for her foot, in the first drawer that she opened she found a bandage and she wrapped it around her foot and she could walk a little normal again.

It seemed like nothing happend and there she was grateful for, she didn't want to be a burden to break.

_**10 min**_

later break came home and they went to eat. When they had finished eating she helped with cleaning the table.

she walked to her room but before she could go inside break said" good night alice" "good night break" said alice back.

She didn't know exactly how she could say it normally because no one at home said good night or sleep well to her, they ignored her instead as if she didn't exist and she was always locked up in her room so she never had the chance to make friends.

"Alice I said that all of my friends called me hatter, and alice you are now officially one of them" he said with a smirk "

"o ..okay goodnight h-hatter ' ' she said as she blushed because she could never call someone by the nickname before.

Alice went in her room she looked back at how all this has happend * _she followed a boy with rabbit ears and fell into a hole, and then she was suddenly in Wonderland, after that she met a human cat whose name is cheshire. she was afraid of cheshire and she had a good reason, then she had to think back to what just happened about 2 hours ago, then she met break who wanted to help her get home. She had to admit even though he was a little weird and he dressed weird he was rather nice especially since he brought her meat, she was so happy that he was her first friend._ *

She looked around her room it was a beautiful room her bed is a king sized bed with white linens with rose patterns on it and the pillows had exactly the same pattern and the walls were also white and the large closet that was big enough to at least cram 3 people in it ,it had a beautiful wood cabinet with beautiful patterns into it and the window had diamond patterns into it and next to it was the large mirror, she couldn't clearly see the mirror because it stood in a dark corner of the room, alice walked over to the mirror to look at it better it had a wooden frame with beautiful rose patterns in it.

She looked in her reflection she blinked and saw herself but different she had white hair and a white dress, and the worst was that she was covered in blood.

the girl in the mirror started screaming so hard that the mirror broke into pieces.

Alice covered her ears and started crying, she got a severe headache it was so painfull that she began to scream in pain.


End file.
